TaeHyu couple: The Sweetness Disappointed
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Hyun seorang gadis culun yang memiliki masa lalu suram bertemu dengan Taemin, anggota club dance sekolah bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? baca sendiri #ditelen


_I know the glasses kept behind the beautiful eyes_  
_behind him a strong pain kept deep_  
_I'm sorry_

**Taemin pov**'**s**

Kang namanya tapi aku tahu itu bukan nama aslinya. Seluruh murid di SMA ku mengejeknya. Dia selalu memakai kacamata bundar yang tebal, rambutnya selalu dikuncir dua, dan seragamnya selalu dikancingkan itu menggambarkan sikapnya yang tidak pandai bergaul karena setiap hari membaca buku-buku tebal.

Dia duduk di kelas 10 dan aku di kelas 11. Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah, dia berteman dengan semua yeojachingu hyung-hyungku. Karena yang ku tahu yeojachingu hyung-hyungku adalah gadis-gadis populer di sini. Tapi tidak ada anak laki-laki yang mendekatinya kecuali Yongrim. Entah kenapa dia selalu saja mengekor pada Kang. Padahal dia salah satu namja favorite di sekolah ini, tapi kenapa selera begitu rendah.

" Taem kenapa melamun ayo kayuh sepedamu nanti kita sampai paling akhir "

saat ini kami, seluruh murid Daegu Science High School sedang mengadakan acara peduli likungan dengan bersepeda keliling bukit terjal.

Kami sudah hampir sampai di finish saat tiba-tiba saja ku melihat Kang di senggol oleh Sulli dkk hingga terjatuh. Teman-temannya berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang tergantung di pinggir jurang yang curam.

Entah apa yang ku pikirkan ku membelokkan sepedaku dan membantu teman-temannya mengangkat Kang.

" ah gomawo oppa "

" ne Joon "

_**at school**_

" hey Taem apa yang kau pikirkan? "

" entahlah tapi aku rasa tadi dia bisa saja bertahan agar tidak jatuh tapi dia malah melonggarkan genggamannya pada sepeda dan membuatnya terjatuh "

" hmm i see, and guys aku punya kabar baru nih "

" apa hyung "

" apa kalian tahu kalau ternyata Kang itu dulu sangat populer di sekolahnya "

" mwo? "

" aku tidak bohong, Yemun mengatakan itu padaku "

" aishh tidak usah membahas tentang Kang, dan gimana nih jadi atau tidak kita latihan sekarang? "

" jadi dong "

Mereka memang tidak terlalu mengurus masalah Kang, tapi gadis yang satu itu membuatku penasaran. Aishh ayolah Taem fokus pada pertandingan besok.

Ya kami besok akan ikut pertandingan dance ber group antar sekolah. Dan biasanya jika ada kegiatan seperti itu aku akan latihan sampai malam di sekolah.

_**at school 18.00**_

Aku benar-benar haus setelah lama latihan sendiri karena hyung-hyungku sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan mengambil soda. Saat ingin kembali ke ruang latihan ku mendengar suara musik di putar di ruang olahraga.

Ku mendekati ruang olahraga yang pintu sedikit terbuka, jujur aku shock dengan apa yang ku lihat. Kang sedang latihan sendiri tanpa teman-temannya dengan gerakan dance terbaik yang pernah ku lihat.

Sebelum dia menyadarinya aku sudah kembali ke ruang latihan.

Ku masih menimbang-nimbang untuk pulang atau menemuinya saat pintu ruang latihan ku terbuka.

" oppa jangan ceritakan yang oppa lihat tadi pada siapapun "

" kenapa aku tidak boleh menceritakannya? "

" aku bilang oppa tidak boleh mencertiakannya dan itu harus "

aku lihat pandangan seperti ketakutan di balik kacamatanya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres hingga dia merasa ketakutan jika aku menceritakannya.

" baiklah tapi berikan aku alasan "

" karena aku tidak ingin semuanya terulang puas? "

apa yang terulang ini benar-benar kabur bagiku

" apa yang terulang? "

" aku tidak bisa menceritakannya "

" siapa saja yang tahu tentang itu ? "

" teman-temanku "

" oke berarti jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya aku akan meminta mereka untuk bercerita "

ucapku sambil melangkah keluar ruang latihan.

" 1 tahun yang lalu saat aku sama seperti teman-temanku "

ucapnya membuatku berpaling dan melihat bahwa dia sedang berpikir untuk melanjutkan atau tidak ceritanya itu.

" duduk dulu baru kau ceritakan semuanya "

ucapku sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di sampingku.

Agak ragu-ragu dia duduk di sampingku.

" Saat aku seperti teman-temanku, populer, terkenal, dan di sukai banyak orang. Aku membuat kesalahan besar yang mengakibatkan orang yang menyukaiku meninggal "

" mwo? "

" namanya Song Jihwa oppa, malam itu Jihwa oppa mengajakku bertemu aku bilang aku akan datang. Tapi seperti biasa orang tuaku melarangku keluar rumah, aku menelponnya mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa menemuinya dia bilang tidak apa-apa aku mengerti setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi terdengar suara tambrakan dan telponnya putus. Aku menangis saat itu aku terluka dan aku tidak ingin itu terulang "

" itu bukan kesalahanmu "

" tidak itu kesalahanku seandainya aku tidak mengatakan akan datang padanya dia pasti masih ada disini. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuaku lagi aku tinggal dengan teman-temanku"

" hey kalau kau menyesalinya dia juga tidak akan tenang "

aishh aku benar-benar menyesal karena memaksanya untuk bercerita. Dia tidak menangis memang tapi aku tahu luka lama itu terbuka kembali.

" ne "

" apa kau menyukainya juga? "

" siapa? "

" Jihwa apa kau menyukainya? "

" ne, dia baik padaku, selalu mengerti aku, dan tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya padaku "

" coba lepaskan ikat rambutmu dan lepas kacamatmu "

" tidak ini sudah cukup oppa "

" Kang kau harus kembali seperti semula teman-temanmu membutuhkanmu "

" tidak "

" Kang percaya padaku ini tidak akan terulang kembali, jika ini terulang kembali kau boleh membenciku "

Perlahan dia melepaskan ikat rambutnya. Rambutnya hitam, tebal, dan panjang jenis rambut yang ingin dimiliki seluruh gadis di jagat raya. Sebenarnya rambut teman-temannya juga begitu tapi menurutku dia berbeda.

Dia mencopot kacamata tebalnya itu yang langsung memperlihatkan matanya yang jernih. Gadis yang ada dihadapanku saat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Kang yang ku kenal.

" aku tahu kenapa orang-orang menyukaimu Kang "

" namaku bukan Kang oppa tapi Hyun "

" Hyun? "

" ne aku benar-benar ingin melupakan semuanya hingga aku mengganti namaku "

" i see, dan Hyun aku harap besok kau datang ke sekolah dengan nama Hyun bukan Kang "

" ne, gomawo oppa "

" ne mau ku antarkan pulang? "

" tidak usah oppa "

" sayangnya aku tidak menerima kata tidak Hyun jadi cepat ambil tasmu dan ku antar kau pulang "

" gomawo "

**The next day...**

" hey Taem apa kau tahu sekarang Kang tampil beda dia benar-benar manis jadi setara dengan teman-temannya "

" ne aku sudah liat, dan namanya Hyun bukan Kang "

" mwo? kau akan tau sendiri hyung "

Entah ada apa denganku tapi aku jadi merasa kesal pada semua cowok di sini memandang ke arah dia dan teman-temannya.

" oppa... "

" ah ada apa? "

" gomawo untuk nasihatnya semalam "

" ne "

" aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream oppa "

" baik "

" aku akan mentraktirmu 1 ice cream tapi oppa juga harus mentraktirku 2 ice cream "

" mwo? itu bukan kau yang mentraktir tapi aku "

" tidak aku akan mentraktirmu 1 ice cream dan oppa mentraktirku 2 ice cream aku juga mentraktirmu oppa "

" aishh sebaiknya kalau kembali jangan kembalikan sifatmu yang aneh itu juga "

" aku pergi dulu oppa "

Sebelum dia pergi teman-temannya mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

" gomawo oppa, kami lebih senang dia seperti itu "

" ne "

Dan begitulah kami menjadi dekat setiap harinya. Begitu juga perasaanku yang semakin hari semakin berkembang. Ku bahkan sering kesal melihat kedekatannya dengan saat aku lulus kami masih sering bertemu. Saat dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk meneruskan sekolahnya di Luar Korea.

_**at airport**_

" kau yakin akan pergi? "

" ne tapi aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu oppa "

" mmm Hyun ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu "

" ne apa? "

Ku menarik tubuhnya ke dekapanku. Karena aku tahu aku akan sangat merindukannya. Ku membisikkan sebuah kata yang membuat tubuhnya menegang dipelukanku.

" saranghae Hyun "

" oppa? "

" hmm aku harap kau tidak melupakanku dan jangan pernah sedih di sana "

" oppa, nado saranghae "

ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku. Ada rasa senang yang mebuncah di dalam dadaku saat dia mengucapkannya.

Ku cium bibirnya singkat sebelum dia pergi.

" tenang saja oppa kau hanya perlu menjaga hatimu agar tidak beralih aku hanya pergi selama 3 tahun "

" ne ku harap kau juga begitu "

" ne bye oppa "

" wait "

" mwo? "

" bawa ini "

ku menyerahkan kalung yang ku beli kemarin khusus untuknya.

Ku pun menjalani hari demi hari tanpanya. Hingga saat dimana aku benar-benar merindukannya, aku minum minuman keras yang disodorkan Sulli padaku sangat banyak.

Dan keesokan harinya ku dapati diriku dengan Sulli di pelukanku. Apa yang telah ku lakukan?.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Orang tua Sulli memintaku menikahi Sulli, dan apa yang harus ku katakan pada Hyun?

_**at Hyun parents home**_

Dengan berani ku mencoba mendatangi rumah keluarga Hyun.

" ahh Taemin ada yang bisa ajjuma bantu? "

" ani, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf "

" mwo? kau tidak punya salah pada kami "

" tidak kalian salah, aku punya salah yang sangat besar. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menikahi Hyun. "

" wae? "

" karena besok aku akan menikah dengan Sulli "

" mwo? kenapa kau mengkhianati anakku? "

" maafkan aku ajjuma, ajjushi "

" kami tidak akan memaafkanmu jika Hyun tidak memaafkanmu, aku tidak mungkin menghubungi anakku hanya untuk menghancurkan hatinya jadi kau yang menghubungi dan mengatakan hal ini secara langsung Taemin. "

" tapi ajjushi "

" jika perkataanmu sudah selesai cepat pergi dari rumah kami "

Aku ingin mereka memaafkanku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada Hyun secara langsung.

Ini tepat sejam sebelum pernikahan itu berlangsung, ku sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya tapi handphonenya tidak di angkatnya.

**Hyun pov's**

Sudah 2 hari Taemin oppa tidak menelponku. Ku sedang di kelas saat handphoneku berdering tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

**2 week later...**

Ku sudah wisuda dan dinyatakan lulus jadi seperti rencana ku semula aku akan kembali ke korea hari ini juga, huff aku benar-benar merindukan korea terutama Taemin oppa.

**_at korea_**

Ku berniat mengunjungi Joon dan Key oppa dulu lalu teman-temanku yang lain. Ku menggenggam kalung kupu-kupu itu sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Joon.

" Joon... "

" aaa Hyun kau kembali, kenapa tidak memberi kabar? "

" aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan, oh iya mian aku tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahan kalian "

" tidak apa-apa "

" oppa, ada Hyun "

" ahh Hyun welcome to korea again "

" hahaha "

Tapi aku bingung dengan tingkah laku Joon dan Key oppa sepertinya mereka kurang senang aku datang.

" mmm aku mengganggu kalian ya? "

" ani Hyun tapi ada sesuatu yang kau belum tahu "

" apa? "

" 1 bulan yang lalu Taemin sudah menikah "

" mwo? tapi aku baru saja ingin ke rumahnya "

" jangan Hyun, dia sudah menikah dengan Sulli "

" wae? "

" itu tidak sengaja "

" apa yang tidak sengaja? kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu aku soal ini "

Ku ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa air mataku seakan terlalu mahal untuk membayar kesalahannya.

" Hyun kau baik-baik saja? "

" ah tenang saja, aku akan pulang ke rumahku "

" ne hati-hati "

Ku segera pulang. Ku masih memandangi kalung itu hingga hujan turun ku lemparkan kalung itu ke kolam. Ku harus punya seseorang untuk menenangkan aku.

" oppa apa aku boleh minta tolong? "

" ne "

" bisa oppa ke rumahku? "

" apa kau sudah pulang? "

" ne "

" aku akan segera ke sana "

**Aouthor pov's**

Yongrim mengetuk pintu rumah gadis itu. Terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan tergesa-gesa membukakan pintu. Seorang gadis yang terlihat baik-baik saja keluar.

Yongrim sempat berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu. Hingga gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya dan memeluk Yongrim. Pria itu sadar gadis manis yang sudah lama di sukainya ini memang benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang.

" dia sudah menikah oppa "

bisikan gadis itu terdengar bergetar tapi gadis itu tetap tidak meneteskan setitikpun air mata

" kau tidak berubah Hyun, kenapa kau tidak menangis saja disini tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya dan aku tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun "

Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Bahunya berguncang menandakan dia benar-benar sedih saat ini.

" Hyun tenang saja "

" oppa gomawo "

Dari kejauhan seorang pria tengah memperhatikan adegan yang dilakukan Hyun dan Yongrim itu sambil mengumpat kesal.

" mianhae Hyun, aku tahu kau pasti akan sedih mian "

ucapnya sambil menggenggam kalung kupu-kupu yang didapatnya dari kolam dirumah Hyun.

**END**

_Mian the story of TaeHyu always end with sad ending._


End file.
